


Pushing you away has never made you leave my side

by GoodDalekPeppergrinderfromdowntheRiver



Series: Poetry Series [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s06e01 The Impossible Astronaut, F/M, Post Darillium, Post Episode: s06e13 The Wedding of River Song, Post-Episode: 2015 Xmas The Husbands of River Song, Post-Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan, Sad and Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodDalekPeppergrinderfromdowntheRiver/pseuds/GoodDalekPeppergrinderfromdowntheRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 4 times the Doctor pushed River Song away and the 3 time he didn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing you away has never made you leave my side

**Author's Note:**

> I felt a bit like poetry. I am supposed to be studying for my upcoming exams... oh well...

The times he pushed her away 

 

**1 – Time of Angels**

There she was in flesh.  
Untamed lion's mane.  
With all the spoilers, mystery and allure,  
Driving him absolutely insane!

He gazes too intently; stares too long  
At the undeniable love  
sparkling in her eyes.  
Ancient yet so young,  
she too has seen the star studded skies  
But knows too well all the destruction, devastation and death  
She sees through him as if he's transparent  
Knows the breadth and depth  
Of all the pain and sorrow he hoards.

  
And oh, it could be perfect; he could have his equal in every respect!   
Only River Song is a ghost – she's already dead.  
So he tries adamantly to reject  
The vigorous pounding in his chest  
And tells her he won't be there  
Every time she feels like falling out of spaceship  
He tries to make it clear as possible  
That its merely a one sided relationship  
Which he's not invested in.

**2 - Big Bang Two**

It was a perfect moment for a kiss  
a perfect moment full of bliss.

However, it was a perfect moment that he missed  
The perfect moment that his hearts dismissed.

"Who are you?"  
He knew that all the spoilers had to be his rules

And so he shouldn't have asked,  
but he felt so compelled to.  
  
Too soon, she had to run  
because all for that day had been said and done.  
  
Alas.  
In a split second, the perfect moment was gone

 

**3 – Impossible astronaut**

Wounded by the betrayal; the audacity they had

To plot and tiptoe behind his back!

Granted, in hindsight, it was rather cruel -

But then, rage and bitterness coursed through bones

And their evasive attitudes was like fuel

To blazing fire.

"Now I love a bad girl me, but trust you?"

He asked scathingly.

She stood tall like a soldier, refused to recoil

though heart breaking, undoubtedly. 

 

**4 - Angels take Manhattan**

"Well maybe you should go!  
Disappear. Please leave!"  
At which she stared at him wide eyes in utter disbelief.

"Is that what you want?" She asked.  
"To be alone in this sorrow and grief?"

When he didn't respond, she inched closer to caress his face  
but he turned away from her immediately.

Loss really was a curse  
her once childish husband, had seemed to age decades.

She spent the nights, so close  
but infinitely further

And in the days  
he shuffled around, numb with the debilitating pain

His wounds raw, fresh and ugly  
and words laced with disdain.

She knew  
his number one rule

Of course, but did he stop to think  
that she was hurting to?

 

Was River Song stupid? Did she not understand?  
He was saving her from himself.

She was his salvation, his stars  
his love, the one who held his hearts

And he was cancer proliferating  
below the surface

He was the greedy monster who deprived her of her family  
the darkness and shadows – worst than the enemy.

And she deserved better.

Much better.

With every mean comment  
he was pushing her away

But she stood firm and still;  
never did sway.

 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox

 

The times he did not push her away

 

**1- The Wedding of River Song**

He was being romantic; trying to impress   
he actually even picked out a sparkling green dress   
But River Song just gazed at him the same way as always -    
as long as they spent their seconds, minutes, hours and days    
together, then it did not matter where they go   
and although the words stuck to his tongue    
and he found it infinitely difficult to show   
he was utterly and stupidly in love with River Song!  

 

**2 - The Husbands of River Song**

  
She was like the refreshing summers breeze  
she was the passion and soul of the fire   
She was the the roar of the lion  
the eye of the storm  
and all he wanted more than ever   
was to hold her and never let go ever. 

 

**3 - Last day of Darillum**

"Oh wife, won't you please stay?  
I can't let you go; not now, not ever  
if I did, I fear I'd never survive  
all the pain, sorrow and heartache."  
He whispered quietly when morning breaks.

She sighed heavily, how far they had come  
once upon a time, he'd have escaped and run  
just to ignore the grotesque face of time running out  
but he was still there by her side 24 years on.

 

 


End file.
